


Castle On The Hill

by tonithekidd505



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonithekidd505/pseuds/tonithekidd505
Summary: An Eighth Year AU fic where Draco is battling to understand and acknowledge his feelings for the one and only Harry Potter, while they both try to overcome their trauma and find the comfort they so desperately need.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :))  
> This is the first fic I ever had the courage to post and I really hope I didn't screw it up.  
> Obviously the characters and universe belong to JK Rowling, whom I will always be grateful to, despite my need to burn her house down :)  
> Some bullet points before you get started:  
> 1\. Wolfstar's alive and thriving.  
> 2\. Harry's scar looks like an actual lightning bolt, none of that "N" looking shite.  
> 3\. Draco turned to the good side on book 7.  
> 4\. There is side Linny.  
> 5\. I hate exclamation marks (!) with all my heart but I tried to use them when thought needed.  
> 6\. Comments and advice are more than welcome as well as kudos, if you don't mind.

"No. Father, please, there has to be another way."  
Lucius Malfoy shook his head softly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes, his gaze so worried, Draco had to double check to see if the man in front of him was actually his dad. It didnt last long, though, and the cold, distant stare was back.  
"You must do as your mother and I say. We've gone to great lengths and sacrificed whatever fragments of dignity our family name still held in order to make this deal. The Order was...", he stopped to take a deep breath from his nose as if the words physically pained him, "...kind enough to accept our request and we have no intention of changing our minds" he finished.  
It was settled then. Draco knew better that to argue with his father, so he directed his gaze to the carpeted floor. He felt a warm, bony hand at the back of his neck. He turned to see his mother's pale face smiling weakly at him.  
"My love", she said, in the same tone she used when he was little and his father had just finished yelling at him for misbehaving at a formal gathering, "you must understand that you have no choice. Your father and I are doomed, our ancestors got us all in this mess a long time ago, but you have an option. Please do be sensible."  


The ancient mahogany clock in the corner signaled 11 at night. Soon enough, a loud knock was heard from the front door. The house elf opened and three Aurors walked in. Draco recognized Professor- well not exactly-Moody, his real eye focused on something in his hand and his magic one taking turns looking at the Malfoys. The other two were younger and Draco could tell were scared shitless -this was the Malfoy Manor after all. He slowly rised from his chair immediately feeling dizzy but managed to compose himself. His back straight and head held high, the boy walked over to them.  
"Mr and mrs Malfoy", Moody acknowledged, nodding at his parents standing behind him. Then he addressed draco. "Well, we should get going then. Coleman, Peters", he turned to the Aurors, "take young Malfoy's belongings and meet us outside". They obeyed at once. Draco remembered his incident with Moody back in his fourth year and shivered. It wasn't him, he had to keep reminding himself. Still, fake or not, this was not the man you wished to upset.  
"You better say your goodbyes now, it will be quite the time before you meet again", he added. "I'll be at the hall, once you're ready", he looked awkward, walking back and out of the room.  
"Just go, there is nothing more to say. Be careful and remember, we love you and we will see each other again." His mother's words were precise and left little room for comebacks.  
Then, Lucius Malfoy did the unexpected. He hugged both his son and his wife tightly. There were plenty of adjectives to describe his father, but affectionate was not one of them. When they let go, he turned on his heels and stepped outside.  
~

Right by the dark iron gates, a ministry of magic's car was waiting, loaded, with the two younger Aurors inside. Moody waited for Draco to step in before closing the door and casting a spell Draco could only suppose was for protection. No one talked during the ride. Draco himslef was busy staring out the window, trying to imagine what he would be doing this time the following day.  


A good four hours passed and the wizard seated in front of him announced that they had, finally, arrived. He took his luggage out of the trunk, remembering his manners and thanking the driver first, and stood at the dimly lit sideway, the too - cool - for - August air making him all the more alert of his surroundings. It looked like the standard, middle class muggle neighborhood, identical houses built right next to each other. It was, by now, well into the night and Draco got anxious thinking that the first lights of sunrise would soon find them. He took a deep breath.  
"No need to be nervous, boy" the short man next to him stated, while searching for something in his pocket. "You will be safe and sound here, until everything is settled". Draco wasn't so sure about that. He looked straight ahead.  


There was something oddly familiar about the whole place and soon enough an early memory, foggy and forgotten was slowly resurfacing. At exactly the same time, as if he had done it himself, the space between houses number 11 and 13 started getting wider and another building appeared right in the middle. Number 12, Grimauld Place. The old, worn steps led to what Draco supposed was the door, even thought there was no sign of neither a knob nor a lock, just a silver knocker in the shape of a serpent and a doorbell at his left. He raised his arm to ring it but Moody's short, red fingers slapped his hand away. With a frown, Draco stepped back.  
"We can't have your dear ol' auntie waking up now, boy, can we?" he explained. Draco was too busy being irritated about being addressed as a "boy" -when he's been of age for two months now-to pay any attention to the Auror's words. Moody waved his wand and the door opened. Once inside, Draco finally put the puzzle together.  
"This- this is the Blacks' house, isn't it?"  
"Why, yes, boy! I'd thought you'd recognized, what with them being family and all."  
"Well it's been a while since they passed and their son hasn't exactly been-", he stopped mid-sentence. A man was standing before him and his mere presence made Draco close his gaping mouth shut. His long, rich raven hair, the sharp cheekbones and chin, the slender eyes, even his figure leaning against the wall, screamed one thing: a Black.  


His cousin looked ,well, different. In a -I survived a decade in azkaban, got out and survived a second war- kind of way. It was clear that he was still regaining his strength, but his eyes had a mischievous glow Draco remembered from a long time ago, when he was only a baby.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you properly, Draco. Last time I saw you, you could barely utter two words." he said lightly. "Don't stand out there, Alastor put down his things, Kreacher will take them up alright." A few seconds later and an old, shaggy house elf came in sight.  
"Oh my, Draco Malfoy, sir! Kreacher is happy to have another wizard such as yourself in the house!", he squeaked happily. Draco smiled slightly at him.  
"Come along now, let's get you inside. Alastor, I believe you can go home now, use the floo in the living room". Moody nodded and disappeared behind a door on the right.  
"Er, mr Black, can I have a word with you?", Draco managed to whisper.  
"None of that 'Mr' nonsense Draco, you can call me Sirius, we're family after all, he replied and led them both into a quiet room down the hall.  


Once the door was closed behind them, he took a look around him. Buckets of paint and brushes were scattered across the stripped wooden floor, making his gaze drift automatically on the green wallpaper covering the entire room. He knew precisely what that was. It was no strange thing for pure blooded wizards to have their family's tree proudly displayed somewhere. He was certainly not surprised when he saw his own name, and the burnt spot where he supposed mr Bla- Sirius's- face would have been.  
"Our family is a great one, Draco. We are both cursed with the burden that comes with our names" His voice drifted off, his eyes defocusing, until he shook his head and laughed. He had a great laugh, Draco observed. "So, what's bothering you?"  
"Oh, yes. I would like to thank you for your hospitality and I promise to you I will cause no trouble during my stay here." He looked at the floor. Here he was, Draco Malfoy, thanking no other that Sirius Black for taking him in. If only his 11 year old self could see him now.  
"What are you talking about?", Sirius let out a bark-like chuckle again, " you certainly are no trouble and..did no one tell you?" He seeked the younger man's eyes, "I will not be staying here. I've had my fair share of living in this house and believe me when I say, I want to get as far from it as I can." He turned his face on the wall, as if that was the reason he wanted to leave.  
"Then who is going to stay here? Obviously I am not trusted enough to be left unsupervised."  
"It is not a matter of trust, as much as it is of safety" his cousin explained. "No, you shall be honored to be under the watchful eye of one of the best upcoming Aurors of all time." It was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. Draco decided to push the subject a little further when the door opened loudly. "Sirius Orion Black! How dare you keeping this boy up this time at night?! You have no sense of responsibility whatsoever!" "That's why you are here, Molly dear." Sirius said nonchalantly, with a small roll of his eyes. "But please Draco, follow mrs. Weasley into the kitchen and then you can go get some rest."  


Draco did as he was told, turning to Sirius and adding a small 'thank you' as he passed him.  
Mrs weasley was, more or less, the polar opposite of his own mother. Short, plump, constantly mumbling and fidgeting around, Draco was sure his mother would be in utter shock if she were here. The thought of her made him feel warm and he smiled.  
"You poor, poor child." His attention was snapped back to the present. "You must be exhausted. Here, have some onion soup and off to bed, at once!". In her tone, he could detect traces of sympathy and, surprisingly, pettiness. He finished his soup, thanked her warmly, and went off to bed, guided by Kreacher.  


He was so crushed by the weight of everything that had happened and the thought of what was about to come, he barely took off his shoes before falling asleep. ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to make the paragraphs visible but I'll get there. 
> 
> Enjoy

A few hours later he was awaken by the bright sun coming through his curtains and a persistent murmur from below. He glanced at the big carved chest at the bottom of his bed. Begrudgingly, he made his way towards it and took out his silver pocket watch. A gift from his father. It was still relatively early, ten past eight, and he wondered what all that racket from the kitchen was about.

He got dressed, putting on a grey sweater over his white shirt and tucking it into his trousers. His black chelsea boots stood by the door, shining clean, something he supposed he had Kreacher to thank about. He tried to comb his hair back but his efforts were in vain. It was now longer and curled at the ends, falling into his eyes, so he let them be. Before he could regret it, he left the room and made his way down the stairs, only to freeze mid step.

Someone was laughing loudly. Not the composed way Sirius was last night, but the ugly-like type that made your stomach hurt. He made the rest if his way down the stairs and stepped slowly into the hallway.

From the kitchen he could now hear loud talking. One of the voices he recognized, it belonged to Sirius and when the other one replied it was only a matter of time before he realized that the other man was Remus Lupin, another former defense against the dark arts teacher. He knocked softly on the door. Sirius's hands were thrown above his head, clearly in the middle of a storytelling, and they stayed there when he smiled and greeted Draco. "Well goodmorning to you, little cousin. Hope we didnt wake you up." "No, I was awake already. Goodmorning" he added addressing Lupin. "Hello Draco, it's really good to see you're here safely" , he said in the same deep, calming voice he used while teaching at Hogwarts. Both men were dressed in sleeping robes, as if they'd just crawled out of bed and he suddenly felt overdressed. It was a good thing Draco was already sitting down, because what followed next would have been enough to send him falling ass-first on the floor. "Want some tea, Malfoy?"

Spinning his head around, he was met with those emerald green eyes that have been hunting him since the first time they looked at him. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he hissed. Before he could say anything, Lupin stepped in. "Ah, yes, I'm afraid that Harry will be the one staying with you at the house, Draco." He glared at Sirius. "Someone was supposed to tell you that." Sirius didnt look fazed. He kept sipping his coffee and waved an arm dismissively. "Well, love, I might have forgotten to mention that." His voice while talking to Lupin was soft and judging by the other man's fond look, there was more to it. Before he could jump to any conclusions the boy behind him spoke again. "Hey guys could you give us a moment please?" The two men stepped outside. Draco didnt open his mouth. "So", Harry Potter said, sitting down in front of him "I guess my godfather failed to mention that I will be the one... keeping you company while you're here". It came out as an apology and Draco was most certainly not used to that tone coming out from him. "Just tell me what you want me to do, Potter and I'll be out of your way" he croaked. "You need to understand this is not some kind of mission. I volunteered to stay here, you wouldn't last a day with Coleman." The stupid Potter grin was back on his face. "What are you getting out of this?" "A valid excuse to get away from everyone." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Draco took advantage of that and got a closer look at his ,soon to be, housemate. His face was angelic. That was the word that's been spinning around Draco's mind from the very first moment he laid eyes in him. Thin face, full lips, huge eyes behing round specs, hooded with dark lashes and his hair. Jet black and still as unruly as ever, it suited him well.

This wasn't the only time Draco was inspecting the boy's features. He was no stranger to acknowledging beauty when he saw it, even if he'd rather be hanged than admitting it out loud. Lupin's voice was heard calling him in the distance. Potter, without saying a word, left the kitchen.

To get away from everyone. Draco had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the small, mousy kid that used to get on his nerves was now the savior of the world. He had always assumed Harry Potter liked the attention that came with it, feeding his ego like the hungry beast it was. However, he knew better than that. After the Battle, he'd seen pictures of Potter standing in countless of funerals unable to mourn unnoticed or making laconic speeches and interviews for the damn press. It looked as if he hadn't taken a break since that night at the castle. His thoughts were interrupted by Potter's voice. "I can show you around the house, if you'd like. Have you been here before?" "Yes once, but I was a toddler. Dont remember much." Potter nodded. "Alright then, come with me."

The house was bigger that Draco originally had thought. Last night he only got the chance to inspect briefly the long corridor filled with portraits and his own bedroom.

All in all, it consisted of four floors and an attic. He supposed the Blacks had used an enlargement spell, for the ceilings were too high to match the outside structure of the building. Serpents could be found everywhere. Engraved on expensive looking furniture, on silver cups and plates, even detailed on the wallpapers. It had the same gloomy atmosphere as his own house, which made him feel relaxed and unsettled at the same time.

His feelings towards anything regarding his family were always mixed. "The library is that way and bathrooms can be found basically everywhere. The top floor is the attic but I wouldn't recommend going in unless absolutely necessary. It smells like shit up there." Potter stated charmingly. "On the forth floor is Sirius and his brother's rooms and the third one is full of other smaller ones. We put your stuff on the second floor but you can choose another one if you'd like." He turned to look at him. "No the second floor is alright." He really didn't want to be the cause of any inconvenience. He glanced at his clock and saw it was barely noon. Silence fell between them, they were Potter and Malfoy after all, and talking without yelling or hexing each other was unprecedented. "Shall we go sit in the living room?" He agreed and they both made their way up the stairs. They sat down at the only couch that looked comfortable, in front of the lit fire. "I guess we should get to know each other, what with us living in the same house and all." Potter was only trying to start a conversation but old habits are hard to ignore, so the next words came out as a snap. "We know each other plenty already, Potter." "Apparently not well enough to be on a first name basis". If anyone had heard them, they'd say they were bickering. Better than bloody cursing each other he thought to himself.

For a long time neither of them talked. They stared into the fire, its crackling sound filling the room. He decided he would have to make the first move because Potter was known for his severe stubbornness, amongst other things. "So. Your godfather lets you live in his place?" Potter turned to look at him and Draco could hear him anticipating whether to respond or keep silent. "Yes, he hates this place anyway so as soon as they get back, they'll start looking for another place to stay." "Who's they?" Draco asked confused. The look on Potter's face made him feel as he'd just said the stupidest thing in the world. "Sirius and Remus, of course. They want to find a place to stay together." "Oh". Draco realized. It actually explained a lot. Being a Gryffindor and a descendant of one of the oldest magical families was enough to piss your parents off, but from what Draco understood, Sirius was treated the same way as his aunt Andromeda was, and she'd married a muggle. He supposed being in a homosexual relationship with a werewolf was just as bad. "It must have been hard for both of them. After he got out I mean." "Well, they were robbed of 12 more years together, so." Potter shrugged. "And now you live here?" He wanted to keep the conversation going, as he felt guilty for getting into his nerves earlier. "Technically we both do. Until they decide what to do with your parents." Draco already knew that. In fact, he knew something like that was going to happen from the moment he turned sides. "Can I ask you something?" Draco nodded. "Why did you come with us?" "It might seem impossible to you, Potter, but my family and I are neither heartless nor senseless. My parents would do the same if they could and they suffered a great deal of consequences for what I've done." "I'm sorry" Draco did not expect that. "There's nothing to apologize for. My decision to join your side had little to do with you, Potter, and everything with my need to get away from that awful man" they both knew who he was referring to. "Your mother won't serve a sentence, I'm certain. She saved my life and I told all that to the minister. Your father, on the other hand, has the mark and his fate is undetermined" "You really talked to the minister about my mother?" Draco sounded dubious, his mouth dry. "Of course" He said as if it was the most common thing in the world to do. "Without her help I wouldn't be here and the world would be a much darker place" they both shivered at the words. He decided to change the subject. "What about your friends, weasel and Granger? How come they're not glued to you?" He hoped he would lighten up the mood by talking about them. He was right. Potter's eyes lit up. "They are on vacation with Ron's brother Bill and his wife. You remember her, the Beauxbatons girl from the triwizard championship." Draco did remember her. "The veela girl?" Potter nodded. He didnt know she had married a Weasley. "How come you didn't tag along with the Weasley girl, make it a couple thing?" It came out more bitter than he intended. "Right, em, we broke up a while ago." "Sorry I didnt know. You looked... happy together" "Yeah I suppose. It wouldn't have worked out either way. We're still good friends, though. She's with Luna Lovegood now" "What, like, together?" Potter let out a throaty laugh and Draco smiled despite himself. ~

After that, draco didnt remember a thing, just the ghost of his mother's hand stroking his hair. Kreacher's voice woke him up. "Would master Potter like Kreacher to bring some tea?" Draco opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. He was still sitting on the couch. No, he was laying on the couch, his head resting on someone's thigh. He got up with a jolt, heart racing. "Hey, we fell asleep. Kreacher will bring in some tea." Through his blurry eyes, Draco could see that Potter's cheeks were flushed. He was sleeping, you miserable twat, he confronted himslef. "Alright" it was clear the incident was not to be brought up ever again.

They spent the rest of the day in their bedrooms and it wasn't until dinner that they saw each other again. Even then things were not much better.

When Draco went to bed that night, all he could think about was Harry's reddened face, his sleepy eyes and messy hair. "Shit" he thought and fell asleep. A few days later, mrs weasley came by during breakfast with groceries and cleaning supplies. "Molly you dont need to do all that, Kreach- I mean Draco and I are perfectly capable of taking care of oursleves" Mrs Weasley looked doubtful as she glanced over at the pile of dirty plates in the sink. "Kreacher can do only this much, Harry. Anyway, I'll cook you up some things to keep for later" she kissed his cheek.

Draco should have expected that kind of tenderness towards Potter, especially after seeing how she had treated him, a stranger, the first night he arrived at Grimauld Place. He seemed to forget that Potter was, despite everything, an orphan and that woman was possibly the closest thing he had to a mother. Draco felt guilty for having disrespected her in the past.

That night he went to bed with a stomach full of the most delicious roast beef and mashed potatoes he had tasted in a long, long time.

It seemed as if he had closed his eyes only for a few minutes when he woke abruptly. A shriek so terrifying filled the air and every hair on his body was on edge. They had found him, he thought. The deatheaters that had survived were now seeking revenge. Another yell. He realized the sound was coming from a bedroom down the hall. Potter's bedroom. Quickly, he grabbed his wand and sprinted out of his bed. Potter was sitting up, his head buried deep in his hands, panting. "Aguamento" he whispered and made his way over to him with a glass of water in his hand. Potter took it gladly. After chugging it down he looked up and from his confused expression Draco realized he was not the one he was hoping to find standing over him. It didnt last long, however, and he muttered a small thank you. "Bad dream?" He asked sitting on the edge of the mattress, trying not to be invasive. "Yes, I've had them for a while", he explained his voice muffled in between his knees.

A droplet of sweat started off the back of the boy's neck and made its way down his exposed spine. Draco seeked it with his eyes. "Sorry if I scared you" he was now looking up at him again. His hair was stuck on the left, revealing the famous scar. White lines started at his hairline and covered most of his forehead, like someone had traced them with a knife. It really looked like a lightning bolt, he admitted to himself. That was Draco's first time seeing it up close, what with potter's fringe constantly covering it up. "Does it hurt?" He almost lifted his hand to touch it. "Not after he died" Not after I killed him. "You want to talk about your nightmare?" "Not really. I'll go make some tea, you go back to bed" They made their way to the door but Potter lost his balance. Draco managed to grab him just in time. "Harry! Are you alright?" He looked up at him. "Merlin, I dont know if I should be more worried about the room spinning or you calling me by my name" his grin was back. Weak, but there nonetheless. "Sit over there" he pointed at the armchair by the fire place "I'll get you something for the dizziness"

A few moments later and he was back with a sealed potion bottle in his hand. "Drink this. My mother gave it to me. It will help you regain your strength." The next words made his heart sink. "Thank you, Draco" He smiled at him and went to bed.

After that night, things got significantly easier around the house. They still didnt talk to each other much but spent a good amount of their time together.

They'd sit together in the living room, fire lit, tea steaming, legs crossed, reading books Granger had left behind for them ,in case they got bored. Here and then, whenever someone found a line they liked, they read it to each other out loud. At night, Draco would scribble them down in his notebook.

It was one of those sunny afternoons when Harry said, "'Real courage is when you know you’re licked before you begin, but you begin anyway and see it through no matter what.' Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He tried to sound casual but all these years of observing him closely, Draco knew when Harry Potter was masking his emotions. "It does, yes" and without hesitating, "what are your nightmares about?" It came out bold and prying but he was genuinely curious on the subject.

Luckily, Potter did not seem to take offense. He placed the book down and turned to face him. "When I was younger I'd see my parents, or Voldemort" ,a sharp intake of a breath from Draco, "Now I see everyone I love disappear before my eyes." "You dont feel like it's all over either, do you?" Harry shook his head. "A letter for master Malfoy, sir" Kreacher's voice echoed behind them. It was from his mother.

_My Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well. My meeting with the Minister was today, I did not tell you for fear of worrying you. I won't face any time in Azkaban, however I will be under house restrictions for the next month. Your father's trial will take place tomorrow morning. I must admit to you that he is rather nervous, I can tell. We don't want you coming down to the ministry for safety reasons. I suppose you will find out about the wizengamond's decision but I will write to you either way._

_We both love you very much, Mom._

That was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most heartfelt letter his mother had ever written to him. Seeing her delicate writing made him feel at ease. "So, that's good news. And don't worry, Mr Weasley will stop by after the trial and tell us about their decision." Harry was reading behind his shoulder, his breath tickling the back of the taller boy's neck. He quickly pulled away. "It's alright, Draco, he is going to be okay" The blonde shook his head. "Oh I am sure of that. I wouldn't sentence him to any less than five years of imprisonment, though, if it were up to me." "You dont mean that", saint Potter and his hopes in humanity, back at it again. "Oh but I do. My father has done some horrific things, Harry. It might have been in order to keep me and my mother safe, but he did them nonetheless." By the look on Potter's face, Draco knew his words came out cruel. "Dont look at me like that. He is my father and I care much about him but he is also the reason many children are now orphaned and entire families extinguished."

He didnt respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, same day idk what I'm doing


	3. Chapter 3

"Ten years?" 

Draco would have been lying to himself if he said he was surprised but still, ten years was a ridiculously lot of time. His poor mother, he wished he could be by her side to comfort her. "I'm sorry, the weight of his acts was too great to be taken lightly." Arthur Weasley shot an unsure glance at Harry. "There is something else I have been meaning to tell you." Draco's heart skipped a beat. Were they going to arrest him too? "McGonagall announced that an 8th year program will be available to those who wish to complete their education and take their NEWTS. Obviously, neither of you are obliged to go, but I thought I'd ask you first." "Back to Hogwarts?" The look on Potter's face was priceless, his eyes resembling those of a kid's the morning of christmas. Draco bit back a smile. "Where else? According to Ron, Hermione is already messaging everyone she can reach from your year, advising them to go back." "Oh I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who gave Mcgonagall the idea in the first place." Their laughter still echoed in his ears as he made his way up to his bedroom. 

Going back, he thought, could either be exactly what he needed or the worst decision he could possibly make. Hogwarts was, after all, the place where everything had happened. Vincent had died in there, along with many other young souls, all taken by war decades too soon. He had attempted to assassinate Albus fucking Dumbledore behind those gates. He was betrayed, angered, hurt and misunderstood by many inside that castle. But at the same time, that was the place he felt the safest. His father's friends could not reach him in there, his own by his side. 

Most of all, during his years at Hogwarts he learned that everyone deserved a chance to make things right, no matter where they came from. That they were all blessed with the most marvelous gift of all, the ability to create magic. 

Finally, although Draco hated to admit it, that was where he'd met Harry Potter. All elbows and knees, hand me down clothes, crooked glasses and the most dazzling pair of eyes he'd ever come across with, Draco would learn how to hate him and then, inevitably, how to not. ~ 

They had only a week before the first of September and Harry was annoyingly excited with the whole concept. "I know you think I'm mental, but I really need this. Going out in the world after what we've been through... it wouldn't have ended well. A year back to the castle will do all of us some good." 

He kept on mumbling while, at the same time, trying to tie his shoelaces. 

"I just really don't think going to Diagon Alley is safe. What if someone sees me? The Prophet will go proper mad if they saw us shopping as if my dad didn't just get into prison." Harry was a bit taken aback from this. "Draco, mate, d'you really think I hadn't thought about all this?" Fucking Potter with his fucking smile. "What are you on about, mate?" Merlin, he despised that word. Harry took out a bottle from the cupboard. "Had Mione brew me some before she left, just in case. Drink up." 

The liquid was thick but, fortunately, did not taste too awfully. A tingling sensation started from his toes up to his scalp and he looked in awe as his hands spread before his eyes, becoming larger and larger. "Potter what did you do to me?" His voice sounded the same still. "Honestly Malfoy, I've never seen you look so good" The bloody git was snickering. 

Draco ran to the mirror and cussed so hard, his mother would have slapped his teeth out if she'd heard him. "I am not going out like this." He was taller, his hair a dark shade of brown cut short, his eyes black and almost hidden entirely under his bushy eyebrows. The beard scratched him and he couldn't help but think he looked like some sailor the sea had spat out. 

"This guy's a fucking Auror how did you manage to pull one of his hairs out without getting yourself hexed?" 

"I have my ways. Now" he clapped his hands "no one will suspect anything, me going out accompanied is to be expected. Try borrowing some of Remus's clothes, he's about your size. And come down quickly, don't wanna catch you checking Coleman's body out." 

Did he- did Potter just wink at him? Draco was too busy blushing to say anything. 

A few minutes later, he was out the door, barely in control of his own enlarged limbs. 

He had to give it to Harry, going out after two weeks spent inside, a small trip was exactly what they needed. 

"So", the boy beside him said, looking up from his list "McGonagall says we won't have to buy many extra stuff, as we never really finished our seventh year books." "What are we going to do then? I doubt there's any more advanced spells we don't know after everything we've been through. What do we need a whole year for?" "It's not the whole year, Draco. It's a speed year. September to March, just enough time to revise and get on with the exams. Here, Hermione sent me the program" He shoved a piece of parchment into his hand. 

"What does it mean by 'Group sessions'?" 

"Oh right. That. I think it's some kind of therapy to help everyone cope with... you know." 

"What's therapy?" He supposed it was another muggle way to get on without magic. 

"Right. Well we basically sit around and talk about our problems with someone who's qualified to help us. It'll be good, especially for the younger students." It didn't sound too bad, if he was honest with himslef. "Look! Broomstixs!" Potter ran off into the shop. 

That pretty much sums up their day. Harry getting overly excited over every little detail and dragging Draco along wherever he went. 

They stopped to buy some new quils and writing material, then at Flourish and Blotts for a few extra books the school year required. 

"We should definitely stop for some ice cream at Florean's" 

"Yeah sure" his legs ached and sitting down sounded rather appealing. 

They were walking towards the shop when Harry stopped abruptly. 

Without saying a word, as if he'd forgotten something, he turned and ran down the corner, to a new colorful building Drco was sure hadn't been there the last time he visited. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

He had read Fred Weasley's name amongst others on the 'Fallen but never forgotten' list the Daily Prophet had posted as a tribute to all those young wizards and witches that didn't survive. 

Even though he'd never spoken to the twins during his days as a student, Draco always admired their mischievous pranks and slytherin-like cunningness, thinking that the bond they had made them stronger. 

To lose a brother must be the most treacherous thing in the world. 

When he finally caught up with Harry, he found him standing outside the door. 

"He hasn't opened it since, you know. He keeps saying he'll do it, but I know George. There is something missing in his eyes, a fire that was always there is now gone." 

"He needs time to heal. Those two had shared every second of their lives with each other since they were born. Someone might have as well cut his arm off, Fred was a part of him. He has to learn how to live with himself all over again." Potter was looking at him through his glasses, eyebrows drown together. 

"That... makes sense" Suddenly he felt as if the world was sinking beneath his feet. 

Draco stared in terror at his reflection in the glass. 

"The fucking potion is wearing off!" 

Harry wasted no time. He grabbed his hand and sprinted down a small alley. By the time they stopped running, Draco was back in his body. Lupin's clothes were drowning him, heavy on his slim shoulders. 

"Alright, this is not too bad. Just sit here and I'll go over to Madam Malkin's to get you some robes. Don't go anywhere." Draco rolled his eyes. As if getting stopped by some Rita Skeeter-looking bitch was in his plans. 

He looked around, in an attempt to recognize where he was. 'Knockturn Alley' a sign above his head read. "Shit" he cursed and hid deeper into the shadows. 

A group of boys around his age could be heard near by and Draco shivered when he recognized their voices. 

"I'm telling you mate, me mom won't hear the end of it. She thinks going back is the stupidest idea that old hag has had by now." Gregory Goyle's high pitched voice ringed in his ears. Their footsteps sounded closer and closer. 

"I know, lucky I finished last year, couldn't bear seeing Potter's face again. If I had him in front of me right now I swear-" 

"You swear what, Flint?" 

Draco's head snapped to his right. The two former Slytherins had stopped dead on their tracks, a few more steps and they'd ran into him. 

Their backs turned, he stepped out out of his hiding place and signaled Potter to stop whatever he was about to do. 

"Come on, Flint. Your father wouldn't want you to back out on your word, would he?" 

"Don't you dare speak about him! It's because of you he got locked up!" A spell was cast which Harry deflected immediately. Draco hoped he'd improved at dueling since the last time they'd done it themselves. 

"Both your fathers are locked up because of what they did, at least they had the courage to own up to it instead of selling others out for forgiveness." 

Draco knew Harry was right, but he wished he had kept it to himself. Now two spells were cast his way, starting a two-on-one fight. He had no doubt Potter would kick their asses, and he kind of wanted to see it happen, something about the way the other boy's eyes were sparkling seemed to have him intrigued. 

A strong hand pushed him aside and hit both Flint and Goyle from behind. They fell unconscious on the floor. 

"I lose these for two minutes and look what they do." 

Blaise Zambini was standing with one hand on his waist, the other extended for Draco to pull himself up from the ground. "Blaise!" He embraced his friend warmly. 

"Good to see you alive and well, Malfoy. Tried to send you some owls but couldn't find you." A glance towards Harry. "Suppose I see why. Did you finally g-" the rest of that sentence never made its way out, for Draco's pale hand was covering Blaise's mouth tightly. 

"Potter did you bring the robes?" 

"Wha- oh yes. Here." 

He grabbed the bag and changed quickly. He pulled the hood over his head. 

"Will I see you at Hogwarts?" He asked hopefully. Blaise's familiar smile made him feel the calmest he had in weeks. 

"Of course. It'll be fun, you will see." They hugged one more time and parted ways, leaving him to deal with the two others. 

"Blaise wasn't here during the war, was he?" Harry asked. 

"No, he and his mother had gone to Italy and stayed there. Didn't fight with either side." 

They made the rest of their way back home in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, just to test the waters. I will commit to this, even though my school work is really stressing me out. :))


End file.
